dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Worm Hole
Normal= |-| Sick= A Worm Hole is a living tunnel, which warps the player to a different area of the map. Worm Holes appear as a mouth in the ground, and will open when approached by the player. When the option ‘Jump in Worm Hole’ is selected, the character will leap inside to be spit out the other end after a brief delay. There are multiple Worm Holes in most worlds and they always connect the same two places on the map. Often they will end in two completely different areas with different resources, such as a Forest biome (with lots of Trees) and a Savanna biome (with lots of Grass). Traveling through a Worm Hole costs 15 . Sanity can be quickly drained by repeatedly jumping into them. Chester and other followers will follow the player through Worm Holes. Many items, such as Food, Gravedigger Items, and Wooden Thing components can be dropped into a Worm Hole to be spit out at the other end. Sick Worm Hole A Sick Worm Hole is a dying Worm Hole found in the "Two Worlds" chapter of Adventure Mode. Sick Worm Holes can only be used for one-way travel, after which their "exit" shrivels up and dies. They look similar to their healthy counterparts, but their "skin" and mouth have a yellowish/greenish tint, instead being brown; the color of a normal Worm Hole. Tips * Worm Holes can be used to escape dangerous enemies, such as Deerclops, Hounds, or MacTusk, but they will be waiting at the Worm Hole when it is used to return. This can be a good way to temporarily escape tough mobs when unprepared to deal with them at the moment. ** Worm Hole camps can be built, in order to have a backup base, with Fire Pits, Science Machines, and other structures on both sides, in case tough enemies show up. * Building a settlement next to a Worm Hole offers quick travel to another biome/area. * It's a good idea to note the positions and links between Worm Holes, to avoid confusion/wasted time. A good way to do this is by building Structures, dropping items or planting Plants of the same type and have Map icons close to two linked Wormholes. * A Worm Hole can be used as a way to move items without worrying about inventory slots and Sanity loss. * Jumping back and forth the Wormhole, can be a quick way getting Insane. Trivia * The Sick Worm Hole was added in the "Doorway To Adventure" update. * Wickerbottom refers to the Worm Hole as "Megadrilacea Oraduos". Megadrilacea is an order of earthworms, and oraduos means two mouths or openings. * A Worm Hole spawned via DebugSpawn will only open its mouth when you walk away from it and can only be examined. * A Worm Hole makes breathing noises when its "mouth" is open. * Deleting from the world one side of a Wormhole will crash the game upon traveling via the other side. Bugs * Sometimes Wormholes can spawn in Caves, though they can't be used. * Jumping into a Worm Hole and then interrupting the action by either clicking away, changing equipment, or being attacked will make a sound as if the player jumped into the Worm Hole. The player is not teleported and no Sanity is lost. Gallery Wilson next to an open Worm Hole.png|An open Worm Hole, ready for the player to jump in. UnderGround Wormhole.PNG|A closed Worm Hole. Wilson jumping into Worm Hole.png|Wilson jumping into a Worm Hole, temporarily losing his hat (and some hair). Worm Hole map icon.png|The Worm Hole icon on the Map. Sick Worm Hole.png|Sick Worm Hole. Dying Wormhole.png|A Sick Worm Hole dying. Dead Wormhole.png|A dead Sick Worm Hole. Category:Sanity Loss Category:Adventure Mode Category:Naturally Spawning Objects